zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Beam
The Sword Beam is a recurring skill in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This sword technique allows Link to fire a damaging beam from the tip of his sword. Usually, Sword Beams can only be fired if Link's health is full. The Sword Beam takes the shape of either a gleaming sword similar to the one Link is currently holding or a blast of energy. Appearances The Legend of Zelda When Link's health is full he shoots a ghost image of his sword, which disintegrates when it hits an enemy or the edge of the screen. The Sword Beams are equal in power to the sword Link currently has. Link also encounters enemies called Lynels on Death Mountain which can shoot a similar beam. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link When Link's health is full, Link is able to shoot beams out of the tip of his sword. However, the beam does not effect every enemy. The Blue Iron Knuckle and Fokka enemies also uses a form of Sword Beam. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Master Sword, the Tempered Sword, and the Golden Sword have the ability to fire Sword Beams. The Sword Beams are always equal in power to the Fighter's Sword regardless of which sword Link has. Here, the Sword Beams are shaped like a spinning ring, and it makes a characteristic echoing sound. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Once Link has gathered 20 Secret Seashells, he can obtain the Ultimate Sword in the Seashell Mansion south of Kanalet Castle. This sword can fire Sword Beams in addition to dealing more damage. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Sword Beam attack was set to appear in game, even appearing on the box, but was removed from the final project. It is rumored to have been obtained in the also removed Unicorn Fountain. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask When Link is wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask, he can shoot bolts of energy from the Double Helix Sword that his Fierce Deity form wields. This technique consumes magic. They can only be fired when Link is Z-targeting. So far, this has been the only official appearance of the Sword Beam technique in 3D Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link can fire Sword Beams with the Noble or Master Sword when his hearts are full. Certain Magical Rings aid the ability to use the sword beam like the Light Ring L-1 and L-2 which allows Link to use the Sword Beam when he's missing up to three hearts. The Energy Ring replaces Link's Spin Attack with a Sword Beam. The Lynel enemies from The Legend of Zelda reappear in this game and retain the ability to shoot Sword Beams. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures In this game the Sword Beam can only be preformed after Link has collected over 2,000 Force Gems and returning the Four Sword to full strength. Link can perform the Sword beam one of two ways. By normally slashing the sword when his hearts are full or by performing a Spin Attack. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can learn the Sword Beam skill from Grimblade in his Dojo. As in earlier games, the beams can only be fired at full health. Waveblade will teach Link another similar technique called the Peril Beam. These beams can only be fired when Link has one heart or lower. After Link infuses the Four Sword with the four Elements his Sword will shoot a beam similar to the Sword Beam from A Link to the Past after using a Spin Attack. This attack can not damage enemies but can remove curses placed upon people by Vaati. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Link can learn this ability if he has ten Courage Gems and has beaten the Temple of Courage. After gaining twenty Courage Gems and bringing them to Spirit Island, the beams sent out of the sword become wider, and thus larger. Link needs to have Ciela equipped for it to work. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Link can learn this ability if he obtains one of the Swordsman's Scrolls by collecting all fifty rabbits and bringing them to the Rabbitland Rescue Man. This beam comes out as a wave. Link can only fire the beams if he has full health. ''Kirby'' series In Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby (as well as Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight in Super Star Ultra) can use the sword beam attack when he has the Sword ability, which is based on Link's appearance, but only when his health is full. Category:Beta Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks